Tears from the Darkness
by calypsoditan
Summary: who are they really?
1. Chapter 1

_**Enjoy one of my new stories!**_

No one's p.o.v-

A new day at her new school Fabia Sheen was making her way down the road. When she got to the school gates she had no idea what to do and where to go, she was very confused. "Hey are you new here?" a voice call from behind, when Fabia turned around she saw a group of eight people behind her smiling. Fabia nodded at them. "Hey my name is Dan and these are my friends; Runo (he pointed at the blue hair next to him), Julie (a very pink looking girl), Marucho (a little short blonde boy), Mira (a girl with short strawberry blonde hair), Keith (a guy with short little pink hair) Ace (an emo looking guy with green hair) and Baron (a very tall boy with hot pink hair)." A boy with brown hair told Fabia and they all smiled at her and soon later she smiled back at them. "My name is Fabia, nice to meet you!" they all started asking her questions about me and where she came from. Then a black sports car parked right across the parking Lott. "Who's that…?" Fabia asked them as two people got out of the car. A girl with a really pinky pale face (it was really pale). She had really long ginger hair; it was so orange that it looked great against her pale skin. She was wearing dark sunglasses and was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple, black and white top, a leather jacket with quarter sleeves and white boots. There was a boy with her jet black hair that came to his shoulders, he also had really pale skin, and he had black boy's sun glasses, black jeans and black trainers, a dark green shirt and he also had a leather jacket with three quarter sleeves.

They got out of the black car and closed the doors; they went to each other and held hands. None of the two gave out a smile they walked slowly up to the stairs. "The girl is Alice Gehabich and that guy is Shun Kazami, Fabia they hate any short of company except their own." Runo told her. They both walked up the stairs when they were passing them Dan went to put his hand on Shun's shoulder. " hey mister shadow dar-" Dan was cut short, even before Dan's hand could get close to Shun, Shun was so quick and grabbed Dan's hand and through it. Both Alice and Shun looked at the group really badly and looked at each other gave the smallest smile and walked on.

Later after school-

Those two people are amazing(Shun and Alice) when the teacher asked us questions even the hardest one's that weren't on the curriculum they answered , no problem. Man who are they! Fabia was thinking to herself as she went out of the school gates. Then she saw Alice and Shun on beside the gate looking at each other, whispering and actually smiling. Then Shun got closer to Alice until he reached her lips and kissed her, she kiss him back. They were really giving it all they were making out and Shun's hand went down Alice's back until he reached her butt. Her hand went up his neck and twirled into his black hair. Fabia hid behind the gates and stared at them for another two minutes, when they stopped kissing they held hands and went up to their car a drove out of the school. Then Fabia decided to do the craziest thing she call a cab that was across the road and said, "Follow that black car."

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**calypsoditan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**enjoy the second chapter!**_

Fabia's p.o.v-

It had always been a screwed wish of mine to say that. The cab man followed my orders and drove behind Shun and Alice's car, the drive was about 20 minutes long when we reached a very big, modern looking house. When Shun parked the car I got out of the cab, paid the cab man and hid behind the bushes as the cab man drove past them. Shun and Alice stopped at the doorway, looked at each other and got closer, just to kiss again. Alice was pressed against the door, still kissing Shun she opened the door and both of them went inside the house. I ran up to the open window on the side of the house and looked inside. They through their bags on the floor and so with their jackets, and sat on the couch. Soon after Shun went over Alice on-all-fours and kissed her, a deep, passionate kiss that would not be broken. Not soon later clothes came off making the make out session into something more. I had seen enough I was smirking so much! Then I left them to their business.

No one's p.o.v-

With Shun and Alice-

Shun's hand were all over her body; one on her butt and the other on her neck caressing her. "Klaus will kill you…" Alice whispered to Shun with a slit giggle in her voice. "Then I will die for love." Shun told her and leaned into the kiss again, as the night fell they went on to more…

The next day at school-

Fabia's p.o.v-

I ran into the school gates up to Runo and Julie. "Guys I didn't know Shun and Alice were so intimate with each other!" I shouted at them running up to the stairs.

"sshh! Be quiet!" Runo shouted at me.

"Why? They are a couple right?" I asked Runo and Juile.

"Listen, Fabia. Alice is forced to marry this other guy Klaus. The new Of Shun and Alice sleeping together must stay between us ok? Or they could get hurt!" I couldn't believe what Julie was saying. Then I felt a cold feeling behind me, Runo and Julie were looking behind me in terror. When I turned around I saw Alice and Shun: still wearing those sunglasses, I don't think I have ever seen their eyes. "You saw us?" Shun whispered to us, I gave a frightened slow nod. As soon as I was done nodding he was so fast he took my arm and looked at me with a little bit of anger. "If you dare say even a single wor- ''Shun's words were cut short. "Shun let her got… let's make one thing clear…" Alice started in a little sly tone. She got closer to me with her pale white face, lowered her glasses and looked straight into my eyes." If anyone.. Gets to know about this, I will know that it was your fault. Ok? Yes. Bye…" she said as she put her glasses back on, took Shun's hand as he led her to the classroom.

"Red… bright red…" I muttered out.

"What?" Julie and Runo asked me together.

"s-she has-s bright … red… eyes"

_**hope you like it!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**calypsoditan**_


End file.
